


Fallen Angel Apocalypse

by AlexC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, fallen angel apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What were you doing when the fall happened?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> This was my response to our Commander

I was watching an oddly familiar, scruffy haired man talking to this cutesy Ken-doll looking guy.

There was something there that just caught my attention, but I didn’t know what.

I saw as one talked, and the other just watched him with the most intensely loving gaze I’d ever seen a human make.  
And when that one was done talking, they switched.  
I don’t even think they realized how they were looking at each other.

But seeing them did something odd to me…

I began to have trouble breathing, and had an odd feeling in my chest.

And as I continued watching, saw their gentle smiles, and heard their easy going chuckles, I began to feel light headed.

I didn’t realize when I had started falling. I just knew that I felt unstable (not that I had been any more stable moments before).

And as I fell, I tried to catch my breath but couldn’t. Ugly gasping noises escaped me and I felt so lost, so confused!

I couldn’t tear my gaze off of that scene, of those two men with those intense gaze inside of that beautiful black car.

I got closer and closer, but baffling thoughts clouded my mind, and then it clicked.

_'Love,'_ I wondered. “What is it?”  
 _‘Is that the reason people act so recklessly and thoughtlessly sometimes?’_

_'Love,'_ I pondered. _‘Why does it happen?’_  
 _‘I know God loved us (whatever that means), then He made the humans and told us to love them more than Him… But our big brother Lucifer refused, and that’s why he fell first. But how could we even love if we don’t know what it is!’_

_'Love,'_ I questioned. _'How do you do it, act on it?'_  
 _‘All I’ve ever known was to follow orders. I’ve never known emotion such as this…’_

With a sickening crack, I landed in front of that beautiful black car, barely missing the hood.

I heard muddled curses, and the doors opened and slam shut. I turned onto my back and saw the blue sky directly above me, then the faces of the two men I’d been watching came into view.

My sight was hazy at the edges, and I felt rather than saw them get close to me.  
A searing pain shot up my arm when one of them touched it—- but that was nothing compared to the pain in my chest.

With a shaky breath, I said, “Love… What does it… what does it FEEL like…?”

I couldn’t even see their reactions as I stated fading out of consciousness, but barely held on.

One of them gently carried me into that car, and we rode fast. I don’t really even remember the ride, I was in such a daze.  
But I know we eventually got to a place full of subdued chatter, and the horrible smell my vessel automatically recognized as the anti-septic aroma of a hospital.

My wounds were treated, and I was cleaned up. But I didn’t answer the questions the people who worked there asked. I just watched them, and occasionally asked about love.

And now I’m still here…

The rooms are white, with a large window in the main room to let in a lot of light. I also wear a white outfit. It’s oddly much like home.

But I don’t know these people. And I miss my family so much.

I can’t help but ask, is that love?


End file.
